


keep my fingers crossed

by bigbadw0lf



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fake Dating, Getting Together, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Iwaizumi Hajime, Pining, Side Kyouhaba, Yearning, implied matsuhana, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29329878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbadw0lf/pseuds/bigbadw0lf
Summary: Growing up together, Hajime had made a habit out of figuring out Tooru's expressions and gestures, even in the times where he hid away from everyone. Sometimes it took him time but he eventually read him like the back of his hand.Today, Hajime thought with sheer conviction as he went to the side,wasn’t going to be different.Hajime's not sure how he went from wanting to find out why Tooru was frowning at Kyoutani and Yahaba as if they had personally offended him to being in a fake relationship with Tooru, but he will try his best to make the best of it—for his poor heart's sake.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53
Collections: Iwaoi Server Valentine Exchange 2021





	keep my fingers crossed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IetjeSiobhan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IetjeSiobhan/gifts).



> This is my gift for the [Iwaoi's Court](https://discord.gg/Hj8XMhC) Valentine Exchange for the lovely Shiwi! Your prompts were really inspired so I went with one and added sprinkles of the other! I tried my best to make this story the best of what you asked for. Hope you enjoy it!!! And happy Valentines!🥰💘
> 
> 💌Thanks to my dear, amazing friend Rex ([@rexittiux](https://twitter.com/rexittiux)/[ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexittiux/)) for helping me out with brainstorming, the bits I got stuck in and for being magnificent and encouraging to me! ILYSM BABE!
> 
> Shiwi, I hope you enjoy this piece about our lovely Iwaoi! 
> 
> Also, thanks to my love Pinch for helping out with song recs for the title!!!
> 
> **Title from Fingers Crossed by COIN.**

Hajime's heart clenched because, despite all he bragged about being an expert in the intrinsics of one Oikawa Tooru, he could not for the life of him figure out what was happening right now.

Tooru stood in the middle of the room looking pensive. It would’ve all been very normal—when focusing, Tooru's nose scrunched up and his tongue peeked out—had he not been staring daggers at Kyoutani and Yahaba as they talked, lingering on their entwined hands as if they had personally offended him.

Albeit usually a professional at reading Tooru like the back of his hand, now he looked at his expression and came up with nothing.

Actually, it wasn’t just now. Tooru had been sulking since earlier in the morning when his fans had come to greet him. Which was very unlike him. If anything, Tooru loved the attention his fans bestowed upon him and, contrary to popular belief, he was nothing but considerate and attentive to them.

Hajime wondered if something was wrong. Had Kyoutani and Yahaba done something to him? Did Tooru eat something that unsettled his stomach? Had his Karasuno research match tapes not arrived yet? Or did he lose another bet against Makki and Mattsun?

Whenever they bet things, he always ended up on the losing end, whining about the unfairness of the situation, even though he was the one that continued betting despite Mattsun and Makki’s impeccable record of wins.

Tilting his head to the side and shifting his weight on the sole of his feet, Hajime’s gaze fell to Tooru who was rolling a ball. Worry started quickly building in his chest at the unusual behavior.

Instinctively, he searched for any scrap or wound on the skin of Tooru’s arms, then his legs, but he didn’t find any. He looked back up only to see Tooru gnawing on his bottom lip—a nervous habit of his.

Hajime needed to figure out what the hell was going on, so he called, “Oikawa!”

Tooru’s head snapped in his direction. When he immediately jogged towards Hajime in silence, without even shouting back, _What do you want, Iwa-chan? I’m training,_ he knew his worries weren’t unfounded.

Tooru pressed his hand on Hajime’s shoulder, effectively snapping him out of his overthinking.

“Let’s go there, Iwa-chan,” Tooru signaled to the side with his head, cheeks puffed, “I don’t like this side.” He huffed and started moving without another word.

Oikawa Tooru was a puzzle Hajime had always managed to read. A puzzle that, although complex, fit in his life perfectly, ever since they were kids, before Hajime even knew what love or friendship was. Oikawa Tooru was the first one teaching him what love was outside of family and his very first friend. Hajime’s soul knew his intrinsics, sometimes he thought he knew him better than life. But now, as he looked at him fidgeting where he usually thrived on, Hajime didn’t have a clue of what was happening.

Growing up together, Hajime had made a habit out of figuring out Tooru's expressions and gestures, even in the times where he hid away from everyone. Sometimes it took him time but he eventually read him like the back of his hand.

 _Today_ , Hajime thought with sheer conviction as he went to the side, _wasn’t going to be different._

—

It ended up being different. Tooru, it turned out, could be very hard to read, even for such an expert like him.

3 hours had passed since the strange moment in their practice yet Hajime still didn’t have any clue about what could’ve put him in such a mood.

It was frustrating. Hajime’s hands were twitching to grab him by the elbow and confront him.

Although not sure what it was exactly, he had the inkling Tooru’s annoyingly loud noises of tiredness—loud sighs and huffs—had something to do with Yahaba and Kyoutani. Whenever they encountered them, a crease appeared on his forehead.

As they sat closely together for lunch—Mattsun and Makki still in the line buying food—Tooru’s loud sighs resonated as if they were being whispered in his ear. 

It was the last straw when he started puffing out his cheeks. Hajime put his forks down on the table, willingness to wait for an explanation running out.

“What?” Hajime finally snapped, making Tooru’s head whip towards him. “Are you going to tell me what’s wrong or do I have to figure it out myself?”

“Don’t be so mean, Iwa-chan!” Tooru huffed, chewing through round cheeks full of bread. Once he swallowed everything, he shifted his body to look at Hajime. “Or I won’t tell you!”

Sighing, he repeated, softer, “Okay, what?’’ 

Tooru tilted his head and squinted at him, no doubt figuring out if Hajime was really willing to hear him out. He must’ve found _something_ because he nodded to himself before saying, “It’s just… I saw Shige-chan and Mad dog-chan flaunting their relationship on my face—”

“—Yeah, I don’t think they were doing that because of—”

Tooru leaned towards him quickly and shushed him by putting his finger on his lips. Hajime’s ears turned red at the sudden proximity.

“They were! Kyouken-chan was looking at me while he hugged Shige-chan!”

Was Tooru jealous of their second years? It was shocking that he would have trouble finding a date. Tilting his head to the side, Hajime looked at him, really _looked_ at him, wondering _why_.

Oikawa Tooru was objectively pretty, people usually got allured by him battling his pretty eyelashes and the way his hair smelled like coming home, and the sheer determination that shone in his eyes whenever he talked about things that made him feel passionate was heartwarming. However, when people cheered for him as he prepared to serve and he jumped, prepared to give his all, he looked absolutely breathtaking.

He couldn't find one reason why someone wouldn't.

“I was thinking…” Tooru looked at him, full-on puppy eyes. Hajime cursed internally, completely disarmed. “My kouhei are dating! Yet, the great Oikawa-san doesn’t have a relationship in his third year?’’ He scoffed. “What example will that give to the second years that look up at him?” He leaned closer, a pout on his lips.

 _What_? Hajime blinked, not having expected this at all.

“You're kidding me,” Hajime groaned. “Is this what you’ve been distracted with the whole day? Why don’t you accept one of your fans’ dates?” He crossed his arms.

“No, no.” Tooru shook his head vehemently. “It can’t just be one them! People know I wouldn’t date someone that didn’t know me—”

“Do they, though…''

“Iwa-chan,” Tooru pointed his finger at him, “stop interrupting me! So, to make it believable and not have to go through all the,” he clicked his tongue, “messiness of meeting someone new, it should be you!” he cooed, voice laced with a hint of finality.

Hajime stood still, staring up at Tooru beaming and nodding eagerly at him, too close to his face he felt dizzy. He could count all his eyelashes by how close they were. The solution to Tooru feeling strange—bothered? jealous?—over Kyoutani and Yahaba’s relationship was… dating him? Well, fake dating him?

It didn’t make sense at all.

He opened his mouth to cut the idea from its root immediately but Tooru continued, “I’m the team’s captain! I have to give an example. I’m not letting Shige-chan one-up me! If this continues like this, next thing I know Shige-chain becomes a starting setter and I end up warming a bench!” he whined, gesturing around wildly.

“That’s not how it works,” Hajime said. He raised a hand to stop Tooru’s ramblings. “You’re our captain and our setter… I don’t know what makes you think Yahaba being in a relationship would make you look bad…” Hajime’s eyebrows furrowed. “Or even make you lose your spot, but I assure you, you won’t.”

“It’s simple logic, Iwa-chan! How can my successor have a relationship before me? What will people think?” Before Hajime could ask anything about _which people_ he was even going about, he continued, “So, as I was saying before you rudely interrupted me, that’s where you come in!” he pressed his hands together, “We’re close and fairly good looking—yes, Iwa-chan, you’re pretty, let me continue! And we spend lots of time together, so people won’t doubt our new romance!” He pointed at Hajime and gave him a thumbs-up, as if this wasn’t one hell of an insane plan and as if Hajime’s neck wasn’t burning red at the compliment.

Hajime opened his mouth, then closed it in astonishment. “Oh, no.”

“Oh, yes!” Tooru beamed brightly. Wow… He looked so happy and so sure of what he was saying, Hajime almost forgot the absolute mess he was proposing and how badly it could end up for his poor heart. “I mean,” Tooru cleared his throat, ears dusting red, “Mattsun and Makki already tease us for that, and they’re the closest to us! Anyone else won’t know what hit them.”

Tooru did have a point. People wouldn’t doubt it, not even the people closest to them—his mother had already talked to him about his feelings (something about intuition making her know even before him) and encouraged him to face them head-on, and he was sure Mattsun and Makki had roped all of their team into a stupid bet about them if the way they gawked at them when they sat next to each other was anything to go by. 

Hell, even Hajime had accepted his own feelings and the possibility of them not going away any time soon.

Them being in a relationship—much to Hajime’s dismay because Tooru was right—at least from an objective point of view, wouldn’t be the most unbelievable thing in the whole world.

“Come on, Iwa-chan? Please?” Unfortunately for Hajime’s heart, he was absolutely giving him the puppy eyes. “Just for two weeks! That will show them!”

Tooru’s reasoning wasn’t enough—even though it had its right foundations—yet here he was, actually considering accepting.

Never let it be said that the heart was wise.

There were a million reasons why this could end up badly for him, of why this could undeniably ruin their friendship beyond a salvageable point, and why this could end up being horrible for him. Yet, the fact they were in the middle of the room and Hajime could only see Tooru even surrounded by lots of people should’ve been telling enough that his resolve had already crumbled.

Never one to resist Tooru, he ended up saying, “Just two weeks?’’

Tooru looked perplexed for a moment but he recovered quickly. Grinning, he put up two fingers. “Just two weeks!’’

 _Okay_ , Hajime thought, _he could do it._ Just two weeks. 14 days where he would have to pretend to be Tooru’s boyfriend. Sure, sure...

At least he wasn’t starting from zero, his feelings were real. He could pull this off, even though he wasn’t much for deceit.

“Okay,” Hajime sighed. “I’ll do it.”

“Yes!’’ Tooru cheered, smile widening. “And don’t go looking so gloomy, Iwa-chan!” Tooru leaned forward, his hand stretching towards Hajime's forehead. Hajime’s eyes fluttered shut for a moment upon feeling two rough fingerpads smoothing the crease on his forehead that made a shiver run down his spine. “I’ll be the best two weeks boyfriend you’ll ever have!’’ he said, grinning all toothy and wide.

“Sure, sure.” Hajime waved him off and turned around to continue eating.

As his heartbeat drummed wildly against his ears, Hajime found himself both hoping that the next few weeks passed the slowest and the quickest they could. 

Yes, he could do two weeks.

— 

Hajime felt heaviness seeping in his bones as he sat down on the bench, sweaty and tired after practice. Then, a shadow stopped in front of him.

“Aren’t you dating him?” Kyoutani’s voice snapped him out of his musing.

Hajime looked up.

They had arrived at practice that day and had announced their newfound relationship to their team, raising their entwined hands at everyone’s eyes. Tooru had done all the talking, throwing a short but credible story at them. Surprisingly, no one had batted an eyelash, instead, Mattsun and Makki had started moving in front of every member of the team to make them pay up. Hajime had found it weird but decided not to look too much into it; if their team was good with their _relationship—_ quotation marks, Hajime bitterly added _—_ that was even better for him.

 _Oh, right._ He had asked him something. He hoped his momentary hesitation wasn’t noticeable as he uttered, “Yes, why?”

“His fans are flirting with him and you’re here, Iwaizumi-senpai.”

Hajime’s head whipped to the side to look at what Kyoutani was saying.

Tooru was indeed in the middle of a crowd, his fans gathered around him. He was smiling, though, and didn’t look in much need of a rescue—in fact, from this distance he looked smug—but what kind of fake boyfriend would that make him? Especially after Kyoutani himself had told him.

Hajime stood up and gave a pat to Kyoutani’s shoulder. “Thank you, Kyoutani.”

He strode towards Tooru whose voice chirped in as boys and girls alike surrounded him. Once he got closer, he caught the end of his phrase, “—then we went on this date last week! We even got our special place, where we ended up looking at different kinds of fish! He said there was one that had my name and—”

His words got drowned as Hajime blinked, idly remembering they had gone to see a pond full of fishes last week. After trying to figure out if there were more than one species, they had spent all evening laying next to each other after watching the fish. He had found out some time ago there was a fish called Oikawa and in the pond, there was one, so he pointed it out. Tooru had looked at him all puzzled, but ended up cackling loudly, the wind ruffling his hair.

It had been a good day. 

Hajime scoffed. So, he was bragging about their outing.

“What are you going on about, Shittykawa?’’ 

“Oh,’’ Tooru turned around, a smile on his face. He moved closer to him and put his hand around his neck. “You’re here, Iwa-chan! This is Iwa-chan, my prickly boyfriend.’’

Huffing, Hajime turned around and dragged Tooru by the wrist behind him.

“Oh, God, what do you pretend?’’ Hajime hissed, “If you continue giving details about us, they’ll find out it’s a farce! Especially if we aren’t on the same page!”

“But I wasn’t lying! Just merely tweaking things a little.’’ He smiled.

Hajime sighed. It was nice that he remembered their last outing together. He just wished he was more careful or they would be caught.

“Let’s just… Go over all this together, okay?”

Nodding, Tooru beamed. His fingertip dragged over the back of Hajime’s hand, featherlight and electrifying all the same, before he nodded at him.

— 

It was not, in fact, two weeks, but they indeed felt like the longest and shortest time of his life. 

Somehow, the two weeks passed, yet… neither of them brought up breaking up their compromise. Hajime felt like bursting every time Tooru took his hand between his own, his ears flaming red whenever Tooru tried to one-up their deal in front of their team by kissing his cheek loudly. Still, he wouldn’t be the one bringing finishing the ruse.

Tooru had a cellphone and a calendar too. He very well could. 

Hajime had always been against being deceitful, but to be able to hold Tooru’s hand whenever he wanted, he felt like it wasn’t as bad. After all, they weren’t harming anyone, at least outside of their deal—poor Hajime’s heart would probably never recover once he didn’t have the familiarity of entwined fingers.

He had long since accepted he was utterly weak for one Oikawa Tooru, maybe he had always been, even before, when they were still kids and proposals of fake dating were evenings spent watching conspiracy theories or catching bugs.

Idly, he realized not too much had changed, even though he felt like bursting every time Tooru tried to up the affection and grab his hand. He wasn’t a stranger to touching Tooru’s hands, he had been helping to tap his fingers ever since it counted, yet the way his fingers fit so snugly between his made his heart beat wildly against his ribcage.

(Makki and Mattsun were having the time of their lives, though, teasing them about staying after training to makeout. At this point, he’d probably spontaneously combust if making out were in the equation.)

Tooru played his best part of the doting boyfriend surprisingly well. It was almost effortless for him to be affectionate with him as they walked side by side in the halls, Tooru’s arms tightly secured on the crook of his elbow. Or the easy chatter and Hajime’s little nudges to his cheekbones when he teased him about his fans were almost like muscle memory now. Not only had they started sharing bites of the homemade food their moms sent, but he also sneaked protein bars Hajime’s way, proclaiming that _his ace—_ his poor heart—always deserved the best treatment after all the good job he did.

The affection, the easy as breathing praise, and being so close made Hajime feel breathless.

Some things, Hajime noticed, hadn’t changed though. He recalled the countless times he had Tooru’s head in his shoulder while riding the bus back home before. Tooru sensed his frustration when he couldn’t resolve their math homework on the first try and tried to distract Hajime with fun facts about space that helped him clear his mind and do better in his chores. The evening walks to their favorite pond whenever they needed an escape from the weight of the uncertain future and the decisions they would have to make upon graduating.

The little things that hadn’t changed made Hajime’s heart soar. He found himself wondering if his feelings could be returned, if this was more than a little ruse for Tooru.

From time to time too, Tooru would take out his phone, nudge at him to look, and would snap surprise selfies. Hajime would scowl at first and deny his pleas to send them to the group team or to upload them to his social media, but more often than not he ended up caving and throwing a faint small at the camera.

(If his camera roll was full of screenshots he took of the pictures Tooru uploaded on Instagram, that was for him to know and for Tooru to never find out.)

Now, as he sat next to Tooru on their date, he couldn’t help but feel like there was something he was missing in the whole picture.

They had ended up going out and Hajime sat beside him in the ice cream shop in a booth. Tooru had proposed the date and place and Hajime had accepted, even though he hadn’t been sure why he had decided on today of all days, but he assumed it was to brag in front of Kyoutani and Yahaba.

However, once they arrived there, there was no one else that he knew. In fact, the place was almost deserted, except for a couple sitting a few meters away from them. Since Hajime wasn’t one to waste such an opportunity to be close to him, he went ahead and asked for two cones, one scoop of chocolate and the other of mint ice cream.

Once he sat down, Tooru stretched his hands towards him and Hajime handed him his ice cream, sitting next to him.

“I like that we’re here.’’

Hajime tilted his head to the side. “Why?’’

“We’ve never been here before,’’ he said, shrugging, “A first for both of us.’’

Hajime scoffed. “How do you know I’ve never been here before?’’

“Iwaizumi Hajime!’’ Tooru pointed the chocolate cone towards him, making Hajime cackle. “I know you, I know when you’re trying something new, okay?’’ He smirked.

“Of course.’’ Hajime rolled his eyes. He brought the cone closer to his face and smiled as he had a sudden thought. He looked at Tooru with an arched brow. “Why don’t you try some?’’

His nose scrunched up. “I don’t like it.’’

“You love to try new things except for ice cream.’’ Hajime chuckled. “Your obsession with chocolate...’’

“If it’s good, why mess with it?’’ He shrugged, then squinted at him. “Not like you eat anything but mint.’'

“What's wrong with mint?” Hajime arched his brow.

Tooru huffed and took another bite to the side of his cone, eyes dodging Hajime’s.

Soon enough, they started mindlessly chatting and spent the next minutes sitting tightly pressed against each other in the booth. Whenever Hajime felt Tooru’s hand brush against his on the seat, he felt like crossing his fingers for moments like these to never go away.

His ice cream was starting to melt. He had been trying to finish it for a long time but then Tooru would say something about the other day and he would forget the ice cream for a moment to answer. Right then, in between all the chatter and laughter and messily eating ice cream, his eyes caught something before he took another bite. He almost scoffed at the sight. So typical of Tooru to make a mess while eating.

He didn’t actually think about it, but in the blink of an eye, Hajime’s thumb moved in its own towards Tooru’s face. As Hajime quickly swept the remnants of chocolate from the corner of his mouth with his thumb, Tooru’s eyes widened.

He froze for a moment. As he looked at Hajime, his ears became redder.

“Try to not make more of a mess,” Hajime said softly. Tooru seemed to move again then, his shoulders relaxing and nodding at him with a soft smile and a tilt of his head, the column of his neck long and sharp.

Right then and there, although he had been aware of the fact Tooru was pretty before, Hajime became painfully aware of the sunset light shining upon him and the way it made him look bright and ethereal. It seemed like a confirmation of everything he had already suspected warped in the form of red lights shining over him and making him look incandescent, a mere confirmation that there would never be someone that was more breathtaking than Oikawa Tooru looking at him all wide-eyed and caught off-guard.

 _His feelings,_ Hajime realized _, would probably never completely fade._

He didn’t realize he had been starting, too awestruck at how ethereal he looked with the last rays of sun over him, until he saw Tooru gulping.

Hajime moved away and cleaned his thumb on a napkin. He looked at Tooru. “There, all clean.’’ 

Tooru cleared his throat. “Thank you.’’

A soft smile took over his face, but then the sun still shining upon Tooru reminded him it was getting late.

Although he wanted to stay in this moment forever, he settled on saying, “It’s getting late.’’

Tooru frowned, looking at his poor, melted ice cream. Then, he sighed. “Let’s go, Iwa-chan.’’

They stood up, threw away the used napkins, and said goodbye to the store owner, leaving the store with slow, languid strides after an evening full of laughter. 

On their way back home, Hajime found himself reaching out to Tooru’s hand without a second thought. When their fingers entwined and Tooru squeezed his hand, Hajime couldn’t help the warmth in his chest upon noticing no one was watching them.

Immediately, a soft chuckle escaped his mouth. Tooru tilted his head towards him, the wind hitting against his face.

“What?’’ A smile tugged up the corner of Tooru’s lips. “What’s so funny, Iwa-chan?’’

“Nothing,’’ Hajime said. “Just… the day’s nice.’’

Tooru nodded, his hand not letting go. “Yes, it is.’’

—

Hajime was mindlessly scrolling down his phone in an attempt to clear up some things to get more memory on his phone when he heard footsteps. He looked up and saw Mattsun and Makki arriving. 

He continued drinking his milk even as they plopped down in front of him. It made him frown.

“Intervention time!” Makki cheered.

Hajime stilled. “What?”

“I can’t— _we_ ,” Mattsun emphasized, “can’t continue seeing you moping because you think whatever the fuck you have with Oikawa is going to end.”

“I’m not—” 

“You are.” Makki pulled up a hand mirror. Where had he gotten that from? Hajime tried to peek behind Makki but was faced with his own reflection. “Look at your sad face! It’s like you have ‘my fake boyfriend, longtime childhood friend and man I’m in love with will break up with me soon’ written all over that forehead of yours.”

“I’m not moping. Just trying to enjoy this time.” Hajime shrugged his shoulders, moving his head out of the mirror. “It’s our last year.”

“Denial is bad for the heart!” Makki scolded, pushing his elbows on the table and leaning closer to Hajime’s face. “The real question now is whether you face the truth or continue like this. As your friends, we at least wanted to tell you.”

A groan went past Hajime’s lips. “Look, Tooru needed someone to date him. He’s never taken a second look at his fans and people know this, and we know each other well. It was logical it was me.’’

“Come on!” Makki huffed, “When has Oikawa ever done anything just because of people’s opinions? Something he didn’t want?’’

Hajime looked at him, blinking owlishly. “What? I mean, he wanted to. It’s just so Tooru would stop this nonsense about getting replaced.’’

“What, now you’re calling him Tooru?’’ Mattsun cooed, then turning to Makki with an eyebrow arched, he said, “Brilliant bastard.’’

“What? Quit being so cryptic.’’ He clicked his tongue.

Then, Makki stepped forward and put his hand over Hajime’s shoulder. Looking at him straight in the eye, “That’s for you to figure out.”

“What the hell?’’

—

The first thing Hajime said as he entered the gym and found Tooru was, “I have been thinking of this as a possibility but I told myself I was getting my hopes up.” His brow furrowed and Tooru stared at him with his mouth agape. “Did you ask me to be your fake boyfriend only because you like me?”

Tooru stood still, looking at Hajime like a deer caught in headlights.

“Are you going to say something—anything at all?”

“I don’t want to lie to you.”

“So I have been reading all these wrong, then,” Hajime sighed, defeated. Tooru almost jumped in his spot. “The dates, all our moments together were just time for you to kill off? It was supposed to be two weeks but neither of us stopped. What’s this all about? Fun while we finish our year?’’

“No!”

Hajime tried to understand what was happening. But he wasn’t really in the mood of beating around his feelings for Tooru. His muscles were tight and he felt tense beyond words. 

“Then what?’’ Hajime muttered, moving closer until he could see the way his eyelashes fluttered. “I need to understand, because it’s not _just_ fun for me. I need you to say something.’’ Hajime looked him straight in the eyes, then he sighed, feeling utterly defeated. “It’s been more than 2 weeks, and we’re close to finishing this year. Let’s just end this and pretend it never happened.’’

“No,’’ Tooru shook his head, “let me explain.’’ He moved closer, his hand making its way to Hajime’s elbow. “I didn't suggest this only because I liked you,’’ he shook his head and trailed his hand upwards, cupping Hajime’s cheek with his palm. Without meaning to, Hajime found himself relaxing in his touch. “I did this because I thought you didn’t return my feelings. This seemed like a good way to experience some of it…’’ he chuckled, “God, I was so scared you would break it after the two weeks, I tried to avoid it for so long.’’

Hajime, head cupped between hands he had entwined with his own multiple times, that he had taped and helped cure when Tooru overdid practice, felt himself relaxing into the touch as he finally processed his words. “We’re stupid,’’ he declared with finality.

“What are you talking about, Iwa-chan?’’ Tooru frowned. “We’re having a reconciliation here!’’ He puffed his cheeks.

“I mean, Makki and Mattsun saw it coming before us. They were fucking right.’’ Hajime chuckled. “We’re stupid.’’

“Hey, you never said anything! How was I supposed to know?’’ Hajime saw how Tooru was going to remove his hands from around his face and raised his own to hold him in place.

“We’ve been oblivious for so long. Let’s just stay like this for a bit,’’ Hajime said, nuzzling against his warm hand.

“No,’’ Tooru shook his head. “No more staying like this. We’ll stop wasting time from now.’’ He sighed contently, then pouted before making kissing noises at him.

 _Oh, God._ Hajime scoffed around his own smile, diving in and stealing the ridiculously endearing kissing noises from Tooru’s mouth. Hajime felt his heart stilling for a second when Tooru’s lips started moving in tandem over his. He felt warm and _right_ against him, like a sunny day spent watching fishes in a pond before laying on the grass and afternoons listening to the boy he loved talking enthusiastically over movies and volleyball.

Tooru sighed into the kiss, hands going around Hajime’s neck. It gave Hajime momentum to press closer, his hand caressing Tooru's nape.

Then and there, Hajime learned that kissing Tooru felt exactly both like everything he had imagined and nothing like he had expected. His lips were chapped over biting on them, but he was utterly warm. _Kissing Oikawa Tooru,_ Hajime thought, pressing further against him, _was exactly like learning what love was all these years they had grown together._

He broke the kiss slowly, hand traveling to his shoulder. Despite their height difference, he stared into Tooru’s dazed eyes without a problem.

Hajime licked his lips. Now he was fairly certain it wasn’t just outside’s warmth but Tooru’s ears actually turned red.

Tooru cleared his throat. “I expect that we’ll have two anniversaries.’’ Tooru gave him a lopsided grin, lips red and shining, bruised from their kissing. “One for our fake dating start and today. So we always remember our oblivious you were… Everyone but you noticed I’ve been in love with you since like when we met,’’ he teased.

“We will,’’ Hajime pressed a kiss on Tooru’s nose, “I’m crossing my fingers on that.’’

**Author's Note:**

> Shiwi, I hope you liked this! It was an amazing honor to write something for you! Thanks for the marvelous prompt!🥰💕  
> Hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> Surprise... it was Nicki hehe. Thank you for being wonderful, Shiwi!!! Hope you liked this <3
> 
> —  
> Here's the[ fic graphic](https://twitter.com/ttodomomo/status/1363060905370652674) if you wish to share this fic on Twitter!🥺
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.  
> Kudos and/or comments are very welcome and appreciated 🥰   
> [ttodomomo](https://twitter.com/ttodomomo) is my 18+ twitter if you want to talk!💞
> 
> **I have more Haikyuu!! fics[here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbadw0lf), if you want to read them🥰**
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
